gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:QueenBuffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Hi QueenBuffy! I just wanted to follow up from a message I sent last month about uploading Game of Thrones videos from the Wikia library. Did you have any questions about it? We are planning on uploading some videos after this Friday if we don't hear back or if the admins on your wiki don't have any objections, so let me know if you have any concerns or objections! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:24, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome thanks so much ! I'll start adding them :) Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 23:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Awards Hey, Buffy! The GoT awards were a success and the results blog is up now here! Do you mind me switching out the link on the main page slider to the results? Let me know, and thanks again for your help! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) New Parent Filter Program Sidenote! Wikia just launched the Parent Filter program and we would love your help getting it rolled out to the community! The goal of Parent Filter pages is to have the real experts on topics (our Wikia users) give parents accurate information about the pop culture their kids want to play, watch, and read. This new page is now part of the MediaWiki messages on your community, and has a template for you to fill in with parent-relevant information. If you'd like help filling out the page, let us know and we'll be happy to lend a hand, but you can also read more about the program in this staff blog! Thanks, Buffy! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :But...this isn't a children's show. It's filled with Sexposition and nudity. Indeed, I've seen both Kerry Ingram (Shireen Baratheon) and Aimee Richardson (Myrcella Baratheon) say in interviews that they aren't even allowed to watch full episodes which they themselves have appeared in, because other portions of those episodes feature violence/nudity/sex scenes. IMDB's Parental Guide openly says this is a mature series never meant for children to watch: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0944947/parentalguide. It's rated TV-MA-DLSV. Pretty much the only thing is doesn't have is drug violence. The ratings at the opening of the episodes openly state that they aren't meant for children to watch. It's filled with on-screen nudity, sex....incest is such a major plot point that we have an article on it, children are routinely killed in graphic on-screen violence, rape is incredibly common....I can't even list enough examples. This is a very unusual request.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh wait, I see, you want us to fill out the Parent Filter in order to have a Wikia version of the Parental Guide from IMDB, in order to warn parents away from allowing their children to watch the show. That makes sense.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Buffy! Here is an example of a simpler Parent filter page. People have really just been adapting the templates to fit their franchise, so you can really fill in whatever sections you think are necessary for parents to know! Let me know if that helps :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm working on the Parent Filter initiative for Wikia. So, The Dragon's description above is what I would consider perfect for a Parent Filter page -- it gives you a quick and clear sense of why GoT wouldn't work for little kids but might be OK, say, for a mature teenager. What do you guys think about adding that paragraph to the GoT Parent Filter page in the Description or Content sections? Generaltsao @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:46, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Epic Fantasy My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a monthly feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be Epic Fantasy -- and Game of Thrones definitely fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out the last Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Game of Thrones wiki. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into Game of Thrones? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Fantasy Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Fantasy? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Fantasy fan? Thanks! [[User:Mhadick|Mhadick] (talk) 23:59, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Game of Thrones Wishlist Hey, QueenBuffy! I just put up this blog asking users to share what items they would put on a Game of Thrones wishlist (blog found here). It's part of a fun project we're doing so I was wondering if you could promote/highlight the blog on the community just so people will see it? Hope that's alright! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) What we discussed by e-mail http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:109.148.33.138 So much his promise to change his attitude. I'm reporting him to Wiki Community's Admins. '''DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:14, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Who is it? That creep from Downton Abbey pages? Cest something? (lol) 23:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :No, an Anon who made one single edit. Unless you're asking about me, in which case it Draevan13 DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:17, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Oooh, email me again, the pearljampookie address. 23:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Can't, I'm at work right now. Hotmail is blocked. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem, I know what you are saying. 23:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::It's done. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Draevan, it seriously impairs my work to have you being this judgmental; if I'm permanently banning someone (for gross incompetence) I'm not worried about being polite to them. Please stop jumping on me at every opportunity. If you had concerns you should have come to me.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) @QueenBuffy - Well I'm sorry; have I been too harsh and should I undo the ban? I'm always afraid that the next Ch'Vyalthan is just waiting to happen (and I don't normally take anonymous edits very seriously).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi The Dragon Demands, Unfortunately I had to bring this latest development to Wikia. Basically I was informed to run a vote, or "Poll" to let the others have their say. It won't be a ban, just bring you back to editor status. I'm sorry, it just keeps happening, and threatening people just can't be overlooked. 21:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::From "actual editors" or anonymous first-edit anonymous users who were annoyed at the basic concepts of Wiki editing?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, actual editors. 23:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry I have been a stubborn buffoon, and I said things in anger to you which I didn't fully believe. You have helped me out invaluably here - yes of course you helped during the Ch'Vyalthan crisis, even held my confidence when I shared my suspicion that he was you know who. I've been very frustrated by real life pressure - I'm running off to catch my plane (on Thanksgiving Night!) for that medieval conference in Ireland. But I felt bad about the crappy "tone" I took and wanted to apologize. I want things to go back to how they were in past weeks when we were all a merry band obsessing over Game of Thrones details. Anyway as you said it would be best to take that poll down now so it doesn't attract more attention and we can move forward. I hope to go through Season 4 with you and everyone else, building the best GoT-TV info source known to man.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Underage users Hi Buffy. Do you know what our policy is regarding users who openly admit to being underage? Do we block them, as we do on the True Blood Wiki?-- 10:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks Buff, I think that's for the best. Obviously we can't stop them from viewing the wiki, but allowing them to edit sends out the message that it's okay for minors to access adult material, which, of course, it's not.-- 20:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I definitely agree. Better safe than sorry :) 20:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Make sure, however, the block is temporary. It should expire the minute they turn 18 (though the truth is I believe such kind of censorship is arbitrary, there's a difference between a 10 years old, a 13 years old and a 16 or 17 years old)--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Question from User What wiki is for the Song of Fire and Ice books? FireZtar Dec 1, 2013 2:17pm Fluid Layout It's been done automatically already. However, we do need to modify the background image, as on 1920x1080 resolutions it disappears behind the wall of text.--Werthead (talk) 10:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the settings to make the images snap to the sides of the screen. That look okay to you? --Werthead (talk) 10:15, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I hope Fluid Layout improves mobile device use I badly attempted to access the wiki through an iPhone when I was in Europe, but the display and basic navigation were unusable - I hadn't noticed before because I don't use mobile stuff.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Netherlands vandalism There's been a big wave of vandalism these past two days - I checked some of the IP addresses and they seem to be from the Netherlands. Is this just a coincidence? Or is it one guy using multiple IP address proxies and sock puppets?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Nototter User:Nototter says he didn't intentionally add that Daenerys/Drogo sex image to Barristan Selmy - given that he actually removed it himself seconds later (and has otherwise been editing normally) I'm inclined to believe him that it was simply a mistake from hitting the wrong key on the "select on image" thing. I'd have banned him myself at the time, but the decision to unban him is yours because you got to it first (it would be rude of me to unban people others have set banned). I hope this was just a mistake.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for clearing that up. I will unblock him and just keep an eye on his edits. 01:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Trying to ban me Dragon Demands is trying to have me banned for speaking out against him. I'm like your input on this on Werthead's talk page. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 18:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki Triangle Wiki http://fear-comes-in-waves-triangle.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_Comes_In_Waves_-_Triangle_Wiki Ben Valentine (Justis Kills) (talk) 00:01, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Ben GoT Fannotations Hey, Buffy! We were excited to see the Game of Thrones trailer go up on this wikia, especially with all the comments from fans, so we wanted to make a Fannotations video. It's basically a trailer video based on community comments from your blog that you put up. Is it alright if we put the video up and then have it featured on the main page? Let me know, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the video! Do you mind promoting on the main page? Grace (profile)•(talk) 00:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Buffy, thanks for adding the fannotations video to the main page for us :) I was just wondering if it would be ok for us to also put it on the Season 4 page? Side note, we got rid of the spoiler-y stuff as well for people who were concerned about it :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Wikia functions I notice this was changed: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/wikifeatures Is this normal maintenance or vandalism?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC)